Fate's Samurais
by Onna Ooji
Summary: *Repost* Non-yoai. Fate has given the Samurai Troopers and OC people another havoc-seeking-evil to deal with. Unfortunatly, pure evil has gone human. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: I don't own: the Samurai Troopers, Nasuti, and all that stuff, but the plot and everything else is mine and mine alone!  In this, the OAVs never happened.  Non-yaoi. Sorry if you don't like that.

Fate's Samurai 

By: Onna Ooji

Chapter 1 A Reunion of Old Friends 

*Flash back*

_Two groups of girls (who 6 to 13-years-old, nine total) are greeting each other for the first time.  Five of them are wearing what looks like, what is called, mystical armor.  One in red, one in green, one in orange, one in blue, and one in dark blue. The other four in uniform that have 2 basic pieces of armor: boots that cover the lower part of the leg, and a piece that upper half of their chest and a left shoulder pad. A dress like material that cover the bottom half and upper half the thigh.  Each one has a different colored "skirt" and "boots".  One is in black armor and has a dark gray skirt, one is in very dark green, one is in pinkish-red, and one is in light green.  Also, they wore: a bracelet, in the middle, on their upper arm that was one-third the size of their upper arm, and a mask that covered the top part of the face._

**_GIRL IN RED ARMOR & GIRL IN BLACK AND DARK GREY UNIFORM:_**  Hello! 

 (They shake hands.  The girl in the orange armor feels that there is something in her armor.  She pulls it out.) 

**_GIRL IN _****_ORANGE_****_ ARMOR:_ Oh!  That's where I put my steak dinner!**

(All the other girls look at her, and make a face of disgust at the 2-week-old steak.)

**_EVERYONE:_ Yyyyyyyyuuuuucccckkkkk!**

 (Everything becomes blurry and you here a familiar voice of a man calling "Nasuti, Nasuti, wake up!"  Then, suddenly a pair of hands grabs the girl in the black and gray uniform.)

**_BLACK AND GRAY: _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!**

(End of flashback)

"Hum, what?"  Nasuti jerks upward and screams...  "Help her!!!!!"

"Um, Nasuti?" inquires Shuu.

"Um?  What is it Shuu?"

"I need to go to the supermarket.  Can I barrow your jeep and some money?"

"It depends on how long the list is.  You still awe quite a bit of money."

"It's not long." Shuu says while looking at the floor.__

"Let me see." 

Nasuti holds out her hand for the list.  Shuu, still looking at the floor, reluctantly gives her the list.  Then she yells in an out rage.

"Fifty pounds of beef!!!  Shuu, that much beef would cost like 180,000 yen!  I may be rich, but I'm not made of money!  Anyway, can you even cook beef?"

 "Twenty pounds?" pleads Shuu.

 "Two pounds!"

 "Ten pounds?"

 "Two!"

 "Five?"

Nasuti glares at him angrily and yells…'TWO!!!!!!!!!!'

 "All-right, two pounds it is." Gives up Shuu while pouting 

"I'll just do the shopping." Says Nasuti.

Shuu begins to walk out of the room.

"Hey, wait!  Shuu, where are the other guys?  I know that Jun couldn't come over today, but what about the other Samurai?"

 "Oh, they went into town a few hours ago when you were a sleep." Answers Shuu.

Shuu starts to pout again and mutters… 

 "Seiji said that he wouldn't waste any of his hard earned money by giving me some 'cause I would waste it on 'nothing but' food." 

Shuu makes a very-pissed-off look and squints his eyes, a very weird look. *u*

 "That's-ah-nice Shuu, but if I'm going to shop, I've must go now!  But if you want, I can put Seiji on the spot about the money, since it is partly his fault I have to spend money on you."

 "Cool." Shuu says in a very down/sad voice.

**************************Later that day…************************** 

**_ '_**_Dear Kami-sama, does Shuu's list ever end!'_ complains Nasuti in her head. 

Suddenly she sees a familiar blonde hairstyle in the corner of her eye. 

_ 'The bangs are just like Seiji's, but the actual hair length is much too long.  No, it can't be Seiji because it's a girl.  Seventeen, maybe eighteen years I'm guessing.'_

Nasuti's eyes widen.

 "Hikari?"  

She takes a few steps closer to the mysterious 18-year-old blonde girl.  

 "Could it be?"

She says in a louder voice so that the girl could hear her… "Hikari?"

 'Hikari' perks her head up.  

 "Umm, what?  That voice is… familiar." Says 'Hikari'

An image of a 6-year-old Nasuti flashes in front of her eyes.  

 "Um… Nasuti?"  She turns around and says louder…  "Nasuti!"

 "Ah!!!!!!!!!  It's you!  I can't believe it!" They both say at once.

They hug each other.

"I can't believe this!  It's been so long!" cries Hikari

 "Neither can I.  What are you doing here?" Nasuti starts to frown.  "Well, that was a stupid question.  It's a supermarket no-da!"

 "Rika and Shinrai are here with me.  They're in the-"

 "Seafood aisle, ne?" finishes Nasuti.

 "Hai." 

 "I remember that she always started whimpering when we went passed or into anything having to do with killing things that live in the water.  She doesn't still do…"

 "You bet she still does!" Hikari says as she places a hand to cover her face.  She tilts her head downwards.

 "Fish Girl." They say, shaking their heads

Nasuti and Hikari start heading over to the seafood aisle.

 "Why is Rika listening to 'Fish Girl' mope over the death of her fishy allies?"****Nasuti asks sarcastically.

"We flipped a coin to see who had to make sure Fishy didn't do anything extremely stupid.  I won and she lost."

They stop near the opening of the aisle.  One can see two girls in the aisle, from this view.  The smaller girl has light blue hair and a light shade of brown for eyes, which are glistening in tears, is holding a package of fish.  The taller one has majestic purple hair and sapphire eyes.  The latter of the two is staring at the floor with her hand covering her face, at the stupidity of what she has to stand through.

**'**Hikari, I will make you suffer for this.'  Swears Rika.

She glances up to see Shinrai/'Fish Girl' (the other girl) moping still.

'We should set up a day when 'Fish Girl' mope over the death of her wet friends, to save time at the supermarket… …or just leave her at home whenever we go grocery shopping.  The girl should have grown out of this years ago.'

Hikari and Nasuti watch as Shinrai wipes over the thought of fish dieing in nets.  Suddenly an idea pops into Hikari's head.

Hikari whispers into Nasuti's ear *Why don't you surprise them!*

            Nasuti smirks a yes.  

Nasuti steps in back of Hikari.  Making sure that the other 2 girls couldn't see Nasuti, Hikari nonchalantly calls over to them.

 "Hey Shinrai-san, Rika-san!  I have something that might cheer you up."  Hikari starts to smirk a devilish smile as Rika and Shinrai turn their heads towards her direction.

Rika cocks an eyebrow. 

'_I do not want to know.  I truly do not want to know!' _she says to herself.

_'I'll be happy if you joined the S.T.I.F.F. and donated 100,000 yen to it.'_ Thinks Shinrai. A/N: Save The Innocent Fish Foundation

Nasuti then jumps from back of Hikari.

"HI THERE!" cries Nasuti.

Rika and Shinrai's mouths drop open in shock after a second to register whom the brunette was.

"Have we met?" ask Rika and Shinrai simultaneously.

"Wasn't your name…"

"Nasuti?"

"Nasuti-san?  Shinrai-san?  Hikari-san?  Rika-san?" cries another girl in the next aisle.

Each girl's head perks up in the order that they heard their name.  Rika smirks slightly.

"What the hell?" states Hikari.

"Hey your, your, um" fakes Rika, though only the 'Forgotten Name Girl' knows it.

"Um, um?" Nasuti stutters, racking her brain to remember.

The girl cocks an eyebrow.

"Shoku … or something like that?" Shinrai says, whacking her head in hope of a clue.

"Shoku?  Shokuyo?" Rika scratches her like she can remember, but is failing in eradicating herself of an obvious grin.

"Shokuyoku!" Shokuyoku growls.  "Rika," she spats, "if you don't remember who I am in such-"

"Shoku-chan, you're over reacting to a 'my own personal jo-" Rika has a silly grin on her face.

"Soo desu ka?" her frown begins to turn into a vast grin. 

"Oi, grinning baka."

"Was there some ten-year reunion date that I forgot about, or something?" Everything was just too fast for Shinrai's brain with so much happening in just 30 minutes.  Shinrai, whose eyes had dried and looked happy, turns her head in the direction of the fish and her eyes start to water again.

"Aaahhhhhhh!  I can't this anymore!  Shut-up about the damn fish!" cries Rika loudly.

Shokuyoku stares at Rika very confused, along with the rest of the customers.

**************************Mean While…**************************

"Please!!!!!!!!!" begs Shuu.

"NO!  NO!  NO!! NO!" glares Seiji.

Shin has his hand on his head as though he has a head.  Touma is just shaking his head.  Just then, Ryo sees Jun walking around, 'hand in hand' with a girl around his age.

"Hey, you guys!  Look!  I think our little Jun has grown-up and gotten himself a little girlfriend 'cause I don't remember him having a sister."

Shuu and Seiji, who have their hands around each other's collar, turn their heads.  Touma and Shin do the same, expect without the collar thing.  Seiji then makes a 'clearing-my-throat' sound.  

"I taught the boy everything he knows about romance."

'Soo desu ka? Then why I am doubtful about that Seiji. If so, then the student has surpassed the teacher…since you…haha… don't have a girlfriend 'cause you're…ahem…afraid when talking to the ladies, Seiji. Ahahaha!!!' 

Ryo tries to contain his laughter, but just ends up looking like he's in pain to the other guys.  Of course the 'subject' asks the question of concern.

"Ryo, what's wrong? You look like you're in pain."

Ryo begins to answer him when suddenly all of the Samurai's "radar for evil" starts going berserk.

"Mmm, guys did you also just-"asks Shuu

The guys nod.

"KUSO!" spats Shin.

The rest of the guys all stare at Shin with surprised looks on their faces.  An angry Shin wasn't seen often, and that's a good thing.

"There goes our vacation."  A pause.  "Then again, it would of just been Shuu stuffing his face with food, Seiji yelling at Shuu for stuffing his face and practicing kendo, Ryo trying to be the one capable of anything and everything, and me spending some time at the aquarium." Continued Shin.

All the rest of the Samurai glare at him and start to praetor-like walk toward him.  Shin begins stepping backwards, swinging his hands in innocence.

'Some time? Ha!…Yeah, right.  And I'm really the Emperor of Japan!' growled Ryo in his head.

**RYO, TOUMA, SEIJI, & SHUU:**  AND YOU DRAG US WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They close on him.

**SHIN:**  HELP!!!!!!!

"I see that you have traveled all over the world. Umm?  And now you have come to this school.  Well, I hope you enjoy our university, Arago-san." States a staff member.

You see a young man with white hair that is a few inches longer than shoulder length.  He has cold blue eyes, is quite a looker, and about seven feet.  He's looking out the office's window.

"Me too." Replies Arago, still looking out the window.

I'll write chapter 2 if I get reviews, so R&R please.  E-mail me if you have any questions or comments at OnnaOoji@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 2    Larissa & Arago

By: Onna Ooji

            In the last chapter:

1. Nasuti has a flashback in her dream.

2. Nasuti was reunited with her childhood friends: Hikari, Rika, Shinrai, and Shokuyoku while buying steak for Shuu.

3. Shuu tries to get money out of Seiji, with no success.  The guys see Jun with a girl. The samurai sense evil once again.

4. Meet a human named Arago.

So let's continue with the story now.

"So Larissa, did you enjoy the day with Jun?"

"Very much Jun-kun no okaasan.  I feel my-Japanese-gotten better by going to Yokohama with Jun-kun. He help great much in give me tricks in the language.  Though it still is bad." Says Larissa, trying very hard at this new language for her.  You can tell that she is a foreigner by the French accent in her voice. 

"Well it's developing very rapidly.  Your cousin will be very proud."  Says Jun's father.

"Domo-a-ri-ga-tô."  Larissa says, and then looks down when she finds Jun looking at her with an annoyed look on his face.

--------------------------------------A Bit Later--------------------------------------

Sitting in the back yard of Nasuti's mansion, near the edge of the forest opening, are Jun and Larissa.  Jun is swinging his kendô stick, while Larissa is sitting at a tree, watching practice.  Finally, Larissa inquires as to a thought that is nagging her brain…

"Jun?" Jun stops swinging the shinai / bokken, at his name, for a moment, to answer.

"Nani?"  Jun looks at her.

"Do you not like having me around?" she asks, her green curls hanging over her face, covering her eyes.

"Iie, iie.  What gave that idea?" Jun says; a bit stunned.  

"Well you looked annoy back there." She continued.

"Annoyed?" questions Jun, a bit confused.

"Soo." She replies.

"…"  

"You annoy by me, aren't you."  She sighs.

"…Iie.  Demo watashi wa-" he doesn't get to finish his answer.

Larissa looks down at the ground, dejectedly.  "Goshimpai naku."  (trans: Never Mind.)

"Gomen nasai." Jun says very hastily.  He swiftly takes her face in his hands, her curly green hair pulled out of her eyes.  He kisses hers lips, then rises and speeds off back towards his house.  He has one thought in his head as he runs…

'I hope I don't get slapped for that later.' He thinks, his face red with embarrassment.

--------

Just as Jun holds her face in his hands, Larissa tries to ask what is wrong, but is stopped before she can inquire; by Jun's lips.  Her eyes widen in surprise.  Time stops in her mind as she stares at Jun kiss her and then run off.  

When time starts moving again, she realizes that the younger Japanese boy had seized her first kiss.  She was not used to boys her age since her older brother was almost obsessively protective of her.  He had raised her and was her only living family with the exception of the newly found distant cousin that was currently living in Japan.  Since parents died in a plane accident when she was little, they had gotten a huge inheritance from their parents and grandparents, so they could have had a lot more conflicts arise if not for that.  Because of their fortune, she had gotten the chance to be a foreign exchange student.

Originally, she was to live with Nasuti all the time, but when her brother heard that she was constantly visited by five teenage men [whom she has yet to meet], he set it up so that she was with the Yamano family during most of the day.  He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't meet any males between 12 to his age, until she could speak the language fairly well.  He didn't her to taken advantage of.  He would go ballistic if he got word of the kiss from Jun.  Though now, she is to live her 'long lost' cousin named Arago, who has just transferred to the same university that Nasuti attends.  

He would pick her up today.  She had been given a picture of him so to know what he looks like.  From the picture, he looked like he could be described as: intimidating, menacing, scary, and handsome.  Larissa would have preferred to stay this her current surrogate family.  Everyone had a homey look to him, or her, from the beginning, but this 'Arago'?

'No way.' She thinks for a second.

'I guess that I should be going inside, I think heard Nasuti's car come back some time ago.  Ooo. There's another one, maybe it's my cousin.' Larissa thought as she stood up, paused, and then ran to the house.  It turned out that the first car had been Nasuti and four unfamiliar women and the second was five, arguing, teenage men.  'Aah, those guys must be the ones Jun-kun and Nasuti-san mentioned.' 

When she gets to the house, the guys are heading to the lake pier.  She ran up to them, panting for air a little. They stop.  She bows and introduces herself.

"Hajimemashite.  Namae wa Larissa desu." 

"Hajimeshite, Larissa-chan.  Date Seiji desu." Says the blonde one, who bows courteously.

"Sanada Ryo desu." Says the black haired one.

"Hashiba Touma desu." Says the tallest.

"Shuu Rei Fuan desu." Says the shortest with two thumbs up.

"Mouri Shin desu." Says the brunette.

Larissa then waves goodbye and sprints into the house, to her room.  Not too much later she sees a car drive up to the house's/mansion's driveway.  A man with slightly long white hair steps out of it and paces to the door.  

"Is that the infamous 'Arago'?" she asks herself in French.

The five girls are sitting in the living room as Larissa runs to her room.  They all have drinks except for Shoku who is eating a watermelon.

"Geeze Nasuti!  I knew you had money, but I never knew you were **rich**!" remarks Shoku who then shoves more watermelon into her mouth.

"I agree.  This is quite a place." Agrees Shinrai sipping her tea.

The doorbell rings.  Hikari's body tenses up for some reason.  Nasuti glances at the clock to realize whom the person must be.  She stands up the go help Larissa and asks Rika to answer the door.  Rika complies.  Nasuti calls up to Larissa while hurrying up the stairs.  Rika is at the door by the time Nasuti is up the stairs.  She opens it.

"Hello?  Are you Arago?" She says to the man at the door.

"Yes.  I'm here to pick up Larissa.  You're Nasuti?" Arago.

"No.  She's with Larissa, helping her bring her possessions down.  They should be-"

"Arago-itoko?  Larissa desu."  Larissa says cheerfully from the top of the staircase.  She has a backpack on her and a box in her hands.  Arago then glances out the window to the yard as Larissa begins to ramble on.  "Nasuti-san helping me with trunk.  Too heavy for me or her I think."

"I can deal with them Larissa!  There is no need to worry; I can do it.  Ano… how many **souvenirs** did you get?" Nasuti says as she carries the trunk down the stair.  Arago's eyes widen at the site of her.

When Arago drove up to the mansion, he wasn't too thrilled with his situation.  The truth be told, he was never a very 'peppy guy', but he might as well go through with the 'Little Larissa' thing.  He wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible, so no would try to dig up his past; for he didn't have one.  He seemingly just… appeared out of nowhere on this planet about 2-3 years ago.  He still is trying to put the pieces together.  So if taking care of this kid meant helped that image form, then so be it.

He wasn't sure what to expect here, but he had a premonition that it would be pivotal to everything.  When he walks up to the door and rings the bell, a purple haired young woman came to answer the door.  He says that he's here to pick up Larissa to whom he presumes to be Nasuti.  Nope.  She's Rika.  When he steps into the house, an 11 or 12 year old comes down the stairs and introduces herself as 'Larissa'.

'She's **too** cheerful.  Kami-sama, help me.' He thinks to himself.  Larissa begins to ramble on.  He glances out the window to see the colossal yard.  A lake, a pier, a garden, **and**, on top of that, a forest!  Half of him was thought that everything was serene, while the other half was extremely sickened by the natural beauty of the place and wanted to destroy it all for fun. *x*

When he sees Nasuti, his eyes widen in shock.  He had the inkling that he had seen her before, but he knew for a fact that he hadn't.  Also though, she wasn't like the hot women that are always hovering around him and flirting with him.  For this onna was still very breathtaking without superficial things, unlike those bakas.  Hell, those onna weren't even attractive to his eyes.  They were disgusting sluts in mini dresses.  This Nasuti was… was…

'Arago!  Why in the 7 hells are thinking about such a thing?!  …I have a feeling that she was or is with my enemies, but who are they?' he yells in his head, at himself. While thinking this he offered…

"Nasuti-san, do you want help with that?" 'What the hell is wrong with ME!  I'd never offer to do-' Half of Arago is doing one thing, while the other part was doing the opposite.

"Domo arigatô Arago-san."  Nasuti says with a look of relief on her face.

Arago helps Nasuti with the trunk and bring it to his car.  He ends up taking the whole thing out of her hands and placing it in the backseat with ease.  Shinrai's mouth drops at this, while Shoku smirks.  Shoku whispers into Shinrai's ear: 'Hot and strong eh Shin-chan.' Shinrai has recovered by now, but is still staring at Arago's back.  Arago and Nasuti walk back to the house as Ryo, Seiji, Shin, Shuu, and Touma walk in from the lake.

The guys look none too thrilled when they see Arago.

'En…enemy.  My enemy is...'

Ryo didn't trust Arago from the first moment he saw him, AND the way he was looking at Nasuti.  Ryo had always felt protective of her when it came to guys, older then him [Ryo], who were interested in Nasuti in the way that he…  All Ryo knew was that he felt something for Nasuti that was more than an onee & otôto relationship.

Unfortunately for Ryo, Seiji was also thinking the along the same lines him.  Also, Nasuti was basically unaware of Ryo and Seiji's feelings for her, but neither were those two.  Well, not entirely anyway.  Not good, but anyway… Ryo, Touma, and Seiji were definitely getting bad vibes from Arago.  Shin and Shuu knew there was something different about him [Arago], but were not sure what it was.

"Minna-san!  Jun-kun!  Watashi no itoko wa Arago-san desu!"  Larissa's voice brought everyone back to reality.  [You're probably thinking, "Wait a minute!  When the hell did Jun get there?!"]  Larissa faces Nasuti, then the guys, saying bye to them.  Then she stares at Jun.  "Bye Jun-kun." She says miserably.

"………Ja." Says Jun uncomfortably, and then turns away.

Larissa rushes out the house towards her cousin's car.

"……..." Is all that comes out of Jun, who then returns to his room.  The adults look from the top of the stairs where Jun was to the door, and then back again.  Arago cocks an eyebrow.  Ryo and Nasuti have an 'I thought so' look on their faces.  Shin and Shinrai are standing there, gawking slightly.  Seiji has both his eyebrows raised, while Hikari has a definite smirk on her face.  And finally, Rika, Touma, Shuu, and Shoku burst out laughing.

"Shuu… hahaha… You… haha… owe me 27, 000 yen. Hahahah!"  Touma cracks out.  Shuu immediately stops laughing.  Shoku starts laughing so much that has to use the furniture as a balance.  Arago looks at them all like they're nuts.  Ryo, Hikari, and Seiji's attention return to Arago.  Hikari's body has gone very rigid.  Arago just turns to leave.

"Sayonara Nasuti.  See you tomorrow at school."  Arago bows then leaves through the door.  Ryo and Seiji look irritated that Arago acted familiar with Nasuti after just meeting her and without her **OKAY!**  [Ah oh.  Two over reactive suitors in any show can mean trouble.]

"Ja matta Arago-san."  Waves at Arago and Larissa as they leave.  Shinrai is staring at the whole scene.  At Nasuti, then Hakari, then Ryo, and finally Seiji. 

'Ah oh.' She thinks.  'I may be 14, and the youngest one in this room, and kind of naive, but that doesn't mean that I'm a girly, weakling ditz… Aaaa?' "Nasuti who are-" Shinrai tries to ask, pointing in the direction of the Troopers.  But Shoku lets a thought skid out of her mouth.

"He.  Was.  Hotter.  Then.  Hell."  The guys look like they really don't want to hear this, with the exception of Shuu who looks slightly indignant.  "Yes, **much** hotter than you short guy."  Shuu goes livid.

"**How the hell so?!!**  Anyway I'm only 2 ½ cm shorter than you." He almost yells at her.

"You're more worse at estimating than I am and that's pretty bad.  I've got to be at least 7 cm taller than you.  Anyway Arago is a lot more buff than you are."  Shoku-chan then sticks her tongue out at Shuu.  Shuu becomes even more livid.  Shoku takes notice of this.

"Genki desu ka?  Did I hurt your male PRIDE?  If you want, we can take this outside."  Shokuyoku is now smirking.  (trans: a very informal version of 'are you alright?')

"ALRIGHT ONNA!!!!  LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!!"  Shuu bellows.  Shoku looks infuriated.

"AHOU!!  HOW- " 

"We all have names you baka!  And we all would prefer you to use them."  Shinrai smoothly intercepts Shoku to level over everything between the two and to have her last question answered.  Though she was ticked off that he used 'onna' instead of something else.  Then she spots the lake outside and her eyes widen in happiness.  She looks at Nasuti with pleading eyes.

"Nasuti…  May I… Please?  I'm worn out from today."  Shinrai begs Nasuti with big, innocent, pleading eyes.

"Yeah of course Shin-" Nasuti doesn't get to finish.  Shinrai runs out the back door, dragging Shoku with her.  "She brought a swim suit?" Nasuti says, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nasuti don't be silly.  She doesn't carry a suit wherever she goes."  Rika replies.  "She WEARS it wherever she goes."  She states.  Nasuti once again raises an eyebrow as does Touma, Ryo, and Seiji.  Shin thinks that it makes perfect sense and Shuu is still fuming from his argument with Shoku.  He considers runs out there and pushing her into the water with her clothes still on.

Everyone then proceeds to introduce himself or herself, to everyone else.  It turns out that the reason why Seiji and Hikari have such similar hair is because they're related.  Well, kind of.  They've met each other before at a family reunion, so they are both descendants of the famous general Date Masamune; the One-Eyed Dragon; of Sendai.  The fish and appetite [Shinrai & Shokuyoku] return.

Author's Note: I'm sorry, but this is where this chapter ends.  Please stay tuned for Chapter 3: Nasuti no Tanjoobi (trans: Nasuti's Birthday).  PLEASE REVIEW!!

Translations:

Ahou or Ahô- asshole, moron, jerk.   It's a more insulting version of baka

Ano- 1. Umm [in this case]; 2. Also means 'that' ex: "Ano hito" means that person.

Baka- fool, moron, idiot, ass, stupid, etc. 

Demo- but

Domo arigatô- thank you very much

Gomen- I'm sorry / Forgive me

Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry / Forgive me

Goshimpai naku- never mind

Hai- Yes

Hajimemashite- how do you do?

Iie- no

Itoko- cousin

Ja matta- See you

Jun no okaasan- Jun's mom

Kami- god

Onamae- formal version of 'namae'; meaning 'name'

Onee- older sister

Onna- woman

Otôto- youger brother

Soo (desu)- another way of saying yes

Watashi- I, me, etc.

Honorfixes: 

chan- used for young children or females

San- used for people on the same level as you

Kun- male version of chan (kind of ^-^;)

Senpai/Sempai- upperclassmen, people who are older than you, or at a higher level a something than you. Commonly used a school, clubs, work, etc.

Sama- used for people you have a crush on, or highly respect, or of great importance.

Sensei- teacher

Shishou- master

Was it good?  Was it crappy?  PLEASE R&R!!!!! I'm begging you.  I apologize if that was too sappy for you.  Don't worry, it'll more dramatic/serious/violent etc. I'll write chapter 3 if I get reviews, so R&R please.  E-mail me if you have any questions or comments at _OnnaOoji@aol.com_

_Ja__ matta- Onna Oji_


	3. Author notice

Do forgive me if chapter 2 that was too fluffy for you to stand. I've been trying to establish to character personalities. I'll try to get another chapter as soon as I can! Thank you Starfish2004 for loving it. Trianna if you still have problems with the names, e-mail or call me. "LOVE & PEACE!" -Vash from Trigun. -Onna Ooji 


End file.
